Made Of Stone
by Razer Athane
Summary: It was decided, then - from this day forth, he would be made of stone. -Kilik x Xianglian, Complete-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Soul Calibur.

Author's Note: This took me ages to write. About… four months? I've been ridiculously critical of it – there's not often a time where I feel proud of a fic, but well, this is an instance. This was initially a oneshot but due to its length I've decided to divide it into three chapters. I chose to end this fic where I did deliberately, so… Please no "and then he found true love after SC1" crap because that entirely defeats the purpose of this piece. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>MADE OF STONE<strong>

* * *

><p>It was summertime at the Ling-Sheng Su temple, and a boy stood on the cliff's edge, watching the sun dip beyond the horizon and gradually out of sight. His arms were folded across his chest as a light wind battered his long brown hair about, and Kilik quietly studied the way that the colours of the sky blended with the ones he could see below.<p>

Soft footsteps were soon heard. He did not turn around – he merely waited for his friend to come and stand beside him. When she did, there was a slight pause before he heard her speak in that singsong manner that he was well accustomed to, "I thought I would find you out here!" When she gazed out too for a few moments and took in the sight, she continued, "Ooh, its definitely pretty today."

"Xianglian, you always say that," he remarked, trying to hide the smile in his voice as best as he could. In response, she lightly shoved him and sat beside him, her eyes never leaving what she saw before her. He, though, had long since redirected his eyes to look down on Xianglian; and in her ignorance, he allowed the smile to physically come through for a second or two, "You should be inside. You're still recovering from your cold."

He spoke very little, but it was always to the point and calm. Xianglian grinned and slid her hands underneath her thighs, feeling the earth beneath the palms, "How I got a cold in _summer _is beyond me, but I'm feeling much better! I'm a bit annoyed that I still got sick in the first place, though… But I appreciate your concern!"

And on the contrary, she spoke volumes – enough for the two of them, really. They were always together, hardly ever apart, and Kilik really liked it that way. He had been raised as a monk – a monk in training at the moment – so he knew very little about his feelings; but whenever he was around her, he could confidently say that he felt happier, and even a little more outgoing. He never wanted that to go.

She began to go on and on about training, and he moved to sit beside her, cross-legged and forever attentive. She tucked her black hair behind her ear as she prattled on, commenting on how a particular hit to her back had made her feel as fragile as an old woman, and she disliked it. He poorly joked that she may as well get used to it now rather than later, and in response, she shoved him once again, laughing a little to try and ease him.

She looked down to her fingers, feeling as though that they were going to tie themselves in knots – she was extremely nervous. Taking a deep breath in, she began to talk again, "I've been hearing these whispers lately… The monks are talking about the treasures again, and who is set to inherit what in a few months. My name has been bounced around a lot compared to a few others, such as yourself… I'm not sure how I should feel."

So he blurted out the obvious answer, because Kilik knew no art of subtlety, "You should feel happy."

Her face morphed from worried to slightly amused, and then back again. It was here that Kilik noticed that his 'sister's' was shaking – her nerves were far more powerful than he initially thought, "I _know _that, but considering my family history… Well, I don't think I should inherit anything. I'm happy just being who I am now, with you and the others here in the temple," she smiled a little, teeth catching the sunlight, and Kilik looked down to his hands just as she looked to him, "If I can stay here and live a peaceful life with people I care about, then I know I'll be set for life. I don't need to be 'rewarded' and all, you know?"

"I disagree. You should be rewarded as you are dedicated and gifted. Your family history is a part of you, but it doesn't _make _you who you are," he straightened up, clenched a fist and looked at her with a boyish grin, "You are fully worthy of such a future, Xianglian – don't let those issues get in the way. Your life's your own, embrace it and live it to the best of your ability."

He watched carefully, waiting for her to stop trembling – he wanted that victory. He wanted her to be happy – she deserved that, and she deserved so much more. If he could give her happiness… then Kilik didn't need to do or become anything else in the world. That was enough. That was more than enough.

The youth was brought back from his thoughts when he felt a light touch to his bicep. Her fingers curled around his red sleeve, bringing him closer to her, and he wondered what was going on as he had absolutely no idea. The next thing he knew, her eyes had closed, and some instinct took over and made him do the same when Xianglian pressed her lips to his – and she tasted wonderful. Something else in him made him reach for her, but –

She had already pulled back, let him go and was again gazing over the cliff's edge with the smallest grin he'd ever seen. Kilik felt his cheeks heat up – he didn't understand what had just happened, he only knew that he wished it lasted longer and that he could have it again. He shuffled about, facing forward wholly once more, and held onto that feeling in his chest, even as it evolved tenfold when she used his shoulder as a pillow of sorts. Just for now.

He wished he knew more about the world and understood things better. He decided then to ask her one day if she could explain why he always felt so happy being around her, and why his heart always clenched and felt as though it had magically grown wings in her presence. Xianglian truly made him fly. He wanted to fly forever.

* * *

><p>She looked so beautiful that night.<p>

There was something… otherworldly about her face. It was strong, and delicate under the glimpses of the moon. He watched from her doorway, but Xianglian knew that he was there, for she could see him in the mirror. She'd been brushing her hair, combing her fingers through it after every brush – and her hands were shaking again.

Kilik entered quietly, standing behind her until she was done and able to give him her full attention. She still stood there, gazing at his face in the reflection; and Kilik buried another smile, one of thousands that were hidden, "You're still nervous about inheriting the Holy Mirror. There's no need to be concerned – you'll do great. Trust me."

She smiled a little, curling the end of her long hair around her finger, shifting all of her body weight onto one side, "Thank you, but its still a huge thing – for the both of us. I'm surprised you're not a little nervous, actually," he merely cocked an eyebrow, and it caused her to laugh and turn on her heels, placing both of her hands on his shoulders, "This is going to be so great! Maybe we can go and find the Krita-Yuga soon – that's the one that's not here."

Kilik offered her a shrug, and the act caused her to let go of him, "If that's what you want."

She nodded – she wanted to undo the ills that her family had done. That sword belonged with its brethren – it belonged here, too. Happy that he was okay to help her with her personal, future quest, she reached up and ruffled his hair, grinning when an annoyed expression briefly crossed the hidden depths of his eyes. The grin vanished when he reached up and cupped her face in response, his brow slightly furrowed as though he was trying to decipher something.

"Is there something you need to say?" she asked, mirroring his action, the corners of her lips gradually ascending.

Before he could open his mouth, one of the higher monks burst into her room, eyes full of fright. His entrance surprised the pair, though only Xianglian let it show as their hands dropped swiftly. He looked to the two of them, rasping out in desperation and volatile panic, "Please come to the main chamber immediately – we are giving you the treasures this instant. There is an evil upon us. Quickly, come!"

They both nodded. Xianglian looked to Kilik with a worried smile and took his hand, following the other person. She squeezed it – he squeezed back – and they travelled through the Ling-Sheng Su Temple, minds racing into multiple futures. He knew the path he wanted to go down – but the stress in the monk's voice made him bite his lip.

* * *

><p>She looked so – <em><strong>warped<strong>__ – __**distorted**__ – _that night.

His thoughts were not his own. Kilik may not have understood his feelings, but the thoughts that were crossing his mind frightened him. He was trapped, held down, and all he could – _**remember**__ – __**see**__ – _was that one, bright beam of light he'd glimpsed at from the window moments earlier when she was not there. The boy holding the Kali-Yuga – _**you **_– was not the person he knew at all.

He was a beast – a savage, rabid – _**monster… killer… Open your eyes, Kilik of the Ling-Sheng Su Temple, and see your 'family'**_ – and there was this voice that he could not shake. This voice controlled him, made him move – and he watched as the Kali-Yuga soared through two of his fellow monks, ending their lives. He thought for a moment that he – _**can see their souls leave. They're the lights that ascend, blind to those without **_**my **_**power.**_

The… _thing _made him look around. It made him see the people he had slain. It made him realise that he was the last man standing, ankle deep in blood. Hundreds of monks, his friends, his 'family', his teachers and his life were all destroyed – yet he felt nothing. Not so much as a single drop of guilt, or remorse, or despair. What was this? What was going on?

"Kilik!"

And that's when he looked at her, wondering why he had been so blind. Xianglian was standing proud and tall in front of the temple door, shaking – _**she is afraid **_– and staring directly at him. She was a little cut up, but she otherwise looked normal. There were tears in her eyes, and the part of him that he never understood was surfacing again. He wanted to go over and stop her from crying – he wanted to make her happy.

The thing cringed, disgusted, _pained,_ _**You love her.**_

A name to his feeling, a description to the idea, and he still did not understand.

Xianglian puffed out her chest, trying to be brave. He noted the Dvapara-Yuga around her neck and he was glad that it had not been taken off of her as she moved to escape – but the thing made him do something else. It made him slide into stance and grip his rod tightly, ready to lunge forth and strike at any moment. And then he panicked as he was forced to reach out and attack.

With the grace he'd become accustomed to, Xianglian weaved out of the way of his horizontal hit, sidestepping and doing whatever it took to get closer to him. She understood the Holy Mirror's power – whatever this was, and whatever it did, it shielded her from its effects. She had to save him – no matter the cost.

He came in, going for a kick and then a poke to her feet with the weapon. She anticipated it, jumping clear of the poke and sidestepping the rod. She quickly tore the Dvapara-Yuga from her body, sliding it over his head as he remained poised in his sunken form – and then she didn't know what to think. There were moments of… blankness… uncertainty… _**Welcome to my dominion.**_

Kilik blinked several times, free of the weight that he felt. He stood to his full height, dizzy, and looked to the only other living human in the temple. Panic-stricken, he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her roughly, "Xianglian? Xianglian!" He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and felt a childish fear swallow him whole as her pupils dilated.

She smirked at him – he didn't like it when she smirked – and she punched him in the stomach, forcing him to buckle forward. From there, she grabbed his hair and tossed him to the ground, laughing in a way that he'd never heard before – and he wondered if he laughed like that before she gave him the Holy Mirror.

Coughing up blood, he rolled over, weak – and then Xianglian was straddling him, that cruel smirk still on her face – and her small hands were around his throat, constricting. He was choking. He couldn't breathe. He needed air. He needed to live. He needed to save her. He needed to ask her about his feeling – he needed to ask her what 'love' was and what it meant.

Mentally bracing himself, he struck her in the side with his knee and then pushed the Kali-Yuga up from its position against his chest, until it pressed deeply into her throat. The reciprocated feeling caused her to release his throat and get off, needing the oxygen just as much as she did. Xianglian inhumanely roared, clenched her fists and went after him again.

He blocked every strike, too scared to make one himself, "Xianglian, can you hear me?"

When there was no response, he felt his eyes water, doubly so when she struck him across the face with a knife she had found nearby. He didn't know what this thing was and he didn't know how to save her – or if she could be saved. All he could do now was fight back, maybe knock her out and try and repurify her soul into the one he knew. All he could do was strike her with the Kali-Yuga to the side of her head and watch as she collapsed, and a shiver consumed him when he saw that light again in passing. He wanted to hold onto hope.

_**There **_**is **_**no hope, **_the thing hissed. Despite the Holy Mirror, it seemed that it never quite left.

There was no hope. There was no choice.

Kilik felt the water slide down his cheeks as she took another swipe at him with the weapon. He dodged, made her trip over with a well-timed swipe to her legs, and pushed her down to the ground. The impact seemed to have twisted her leg – and he hated it, he _hated _it – and he could not brace himself for what was to come next. For what _had _to come next.

He squeezed his eyes shut, roared and slammed the Kali-Yuga down onto her chest. He felt her flesh, ribs, _heart _give way beneath it, and she stopped squirming, struggling, breathing, living – only dying, only _**dead. **_He withdrew the Kali-Yuga, sobbing, and took several steps back, his stomach incredibly weak – he desperately, _desperately _wanted to vomit – all he could smell was blood – he killed his _'sister' _– he killed his family – there was nobody but him.

The last monk.

He collapsed.

* * *

><p>Kilik woke, hearing a man hum as he carved a figure out of a block of wood beside him. He had a thick, white beard and moustache, and long hair of the same colour tied back. The look on his face was of concentration and a quiet, tamed rage – this man seemed to be more than perhaps he himself could understand. He had only seen him twice before at the temple to talk of the inheritors, but nothing more. He never spoke to him – he reminded him of a whisper.<p>

Without warning, the youth half sat up, rolled to his side and vomited, feeling him begin to shake all over. The act alerted the man, pulling him away from his wood piece, and then there were two firm hands on his shoulders, helping him sit up a little despite the giant wave of nausea that threatened to strike again. Once he was sure that the boy would be able to sit up without assistance, the man stood and strode to the other side of the room, grabbing a mop and bucket, hoping to clean up the mess as fast as possible.

As he worked quickly, he spoke to the stranger, "Your name, boy."

"Kilik…" he rasped, a hand coming to press against his forehead. It was hot and clammy – an unwelcome feeling. He groaned, the memories coming back – and then it felt as though his heart was being forcefully squeezed, nails digging into the flesh. His bottom lip trembled – the pictures were so vivid – he wanted them to burn and never come back. He was clever enough to know, though, that the memories would stay with him. Xianglian was to haunt him.

_**You will never forget,**_ the thing said, _**Because I will not allow you to.**_

He inwardly whimpered, tears forming again – he wished he understood.

"Ah, I was told about you. You were to inherit the Kali-Yuga, but I see that the Dvapara-Yuga has made its way into your possession as well," satisfied with his quick work, the man put the bucket and the mop back into the far corner of the room. He then returned to Kilik, standing before him with his arms folded across his chest. His voice shifted from a silent curiosity to a gruff command, "Do not ever remove that necklace should you wish to keep your sanity."

Kilik nodded, the act causing a dizzy spell. He put a hand to the ground, bracing himself a little, and he spoke again, "I remember this bright light… and then this feeling of being held down, unable to control actions. I killed so many of the monks…" he shut his eyes – he could hear their cries, "I killed the inheritor of the Dvapara-Yuga in self-defence. Xianglian gave it to me to save me – she was my best friend."

"Do not dwell on the past. It will lead to your destruction."

But Kilik was weak, and he knew it. She'd been his weakness.

But if Xianglian had been his weakness, and she was now gone – then that should mean that he _had _no weakness. That meant that he would never feel like he was flying again. That meant he would never bow or bend to the will of another. He was no longer a blade of grass – he was a breath of air, free to float, but without a purpose. Free to become whatever he wanted. That is what he was for now – but he already had his sights set on what he was to become.

He was to be made of stone, so he never felt so wounded again.

The man, uninterested in whatever thoughts Kilik may have entertained briefly, interjected them with his booming voice, causing the youth to jump slightly from his position on the ground, "It has been two days since I found you. The corrupted temple has been burnt down following the events of the Evil Seed – that is what you were affected by. It is a demonic curse of sorts that originates from a greater evil. I presume its influence has not left."

The Evil Seed… "The voice?"

"It can appear in any form to the victim," he remarked, watching as he rubbed his dark brown hair – he assumed he had a headache, "For you, then, it is a voice locked in your mind," he began to redirect the topic – Kilik did not need to dwell for now, "I am Edge Master. I am to train those who inherit the treasures from the Ling-Sheng Su Temple – and seeing as you are one of them, I am now your new teacher. Is this understood?"

A brief nod, "Yes, Edge Master."

Edge Master nodded in return and began to leave the room, footsteps swift, "Very good. I will give you a week to recover from the events, and then we shall begin your training. I expect you to be fully devoted – I am going to teach you to master the Kali-Yuga and, for your current condition, to learn how to control the evil energy within you and the weapon," he paused at the door, holding the curtain back with one hand, and looked over his shoulder with a softened tone, "Grieve in peace, let it all go – and then look to your brighter future."

As he exited, Kilik sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest. He was alive, but at the cost of his wings. His future would not be bright – his future would be dull, dreary and ugly. Without Xianglian, without all he knew at the Ling-Sheng Su Temple and with the Evil Seed's curse, Kilik did not look forward to the life he had to come.

If anything, he feared it greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback so far, guys! :)

EDIT: Reuploaded because some people couldn't read it, apparently. Don't do this to me again, FFN :|

* * *

><p>Three long years passed. Kilik had grown into a much stronger man. Edge Master noted how shielded he had become since his arrival. Even now as he packed a bag to travel with, no emotion crossed his matured face. He wondered if he ever got over the horrors back at the Ling-Sheng Su Temple – if he hadn't, he certainly was not showing it.<p>

Not long ago, though, Edge Master had told Kilik of Soul Edge. He had told him of the sword's terrible power and how it too needed to be purified. He seemed to work harder, then. He seemed to train harder, focus more and work endlessly – and then he hit him with that purifying blow, right in the chest. He knew, then. Kilik was ready. He could control the Evil Seed within himself, he could fight better – he was ready for this.

"You look after yourself, now. Come back safely," Edge Master remarked as Kilik stood up straight. One hand was on the Kali-Yuga and the other was adjusting the cape that hung around his neck. He watched as he bowed respectfully, turned on his heel and left with a quiet 'goodbye'.

And as he began to walk away, Edge Master wondered what the youth thought of the quest. He wondered what his drive was, and why – he wondered if he really did bury the demons of his past, if he really did let go of the things he could not control or help. He smiled sadly and hoped that his student would return safely as he gradually disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>His travels had taken him to an Indian Port – as far West as he could currently go. The sea was an unfamiliar sight, sound and smell to him, though he welcomed the peace that it seemed to bring. Kilik inhaled deeply and then watched the people scurry around at the dock. Men grunted as they lifted heavy cargo onto trade ships, as they lifted other people's belongings onto transport ships and so on and so forth.<p>

But there was a particular ship that intrigued him. It was unlike the others – it was a deep brown in colour and overall, the feeling he got was different. It was almost… adventurous. And when he saw one of the men glance at him, he knew he had to head over. He knew in his heart that this would be the way – _**or would it?**_

He stiffened and steadied his breathing before moving on – he did not want that foul _thing _popping up today. Soon enough, he was standing before the man, who quirked a curious eyebrow. His lips spread into a thin grin, stretching the cross-shaped scar on his cheek just a little, "Is there a reason you've been monitoring us?"

"I wish to come aboard your vessel," Kilik answered.

The pirate surveyed him up and down. His eyes settled upon the Dvapara-Yuga, "I want that as a fee for the trip."

An emotion stirred. Kilik furrowed his eyebrows and gestured to the item, "This is not for sale."

"Then you can't come aboard. Either give me that as payment, or get out."

A new man suddenly stepped in, harshly shoving the first one by the shoulder, "Get back to work, Jacker!" As soon as Jacker ran off, this new man looked at him up and down, but not as intently as the previous one, "You want to come aboard this ship, huh?"

"I must go West," he replied, tightening his grip on the Kali-Yuga. Something was a miss, "Would you take me?"

"Haha! So forward! I like you, kid," the new man with long, curly black hair smiled and adjusted his blue vest, "If I were the Captain, I'd say 'yes'. As it is, I'm his first mate, so… Let's wait for him to return first, alright?" When there was a small nod, he extended his hand, "We're freelance pirates from the Ryukyu Kingdom, by the way. The name's Kyam. And yours?"

Not quite sure what to make of it, the youth mirrored Kyam's actions, but retracted his hand quickly thereafter shaking it, "Kilik."

"Kilik huh… Well, let's hope that Captain Maxi gets back soon. We need to set off as soon as we can."

With that, Kyam left, calling out to a few crewmates before going to assist. Kilik looked down to his feet for a few moments, lightly stroking the Kali-Yuga as though to calm the tainted energy within. He furrowed his eyebrows, though, when he noticed a stray pebble shifting in an almost erratic manner by his left boot.

There were soon screams. He immediately dropped his pack, fell into stance and turned around, his back to the pirates and his front to the rest of the dock. Nothing stirred in him when he saw people being killed and thrown this way and that. A hoard of golems and lizardmen were heading straight towards him, murdering whoever else was in the way.

He dashed forward, meeting them a few metres before Kyam and his friends. With a mighty strike, he knocked out two of the golems, watching as the Kali-Yuga struck them in the head. He then leapt over their falling forms and continued further in, hitting anything and everything in his path until he divided the hoard in two.

Turning back, he moved to start cleaving the masses again. Kilik couldn't help but frown, though, when he saw Jacker literally get torn apart by lizardmen. Kyam rushed over to assist with his Chinese sword, infuriated, but soon enough he was pinned to the ground by another golem. Before Kilik could move in again, a man in white apparel, wielding a nunchaku, ripped through the masses, shouting Kyam's name.

Kilik resumed battling, helping the obviously skilled fighter, eventually making his way closer to him for protection. It was as he chased away most of them, though, did the largest foe appear yet. He was incredibly tall and had a large axe at his disposal, knocking aside many of the weaker men who had come to assist. They moved like cut grass underneath the weapon – none were like stone. It made him frown.

The man – golem – thing – roared at the pair as he stood before them, "Who are you _worms_?"

Neither answered – instead, they both catapulted themselves towards him, Kali-Yuga and nunchaku's gliding through the air and guided by skilled hands. When the man would hit high, Kilik would hit low. When the man would hit the left, Kilik would hit the right. When the man would hit the beast from in front, Kilik would hit him from behind.

"I, Astaroth, of Fygul Cestemus, will not _stand _for this!"

Kilik was soon seized by the Dvapara-Yuga, and with little effort, it was lifted off of his head – _**and then I am free, and everything has returned. I cannot be stopped. I cannot be subdued. I am **_**too powerful, **_**Kilik. I am too powerful for you to control, for you to understand or even harness. Edge Master was wrong to let you go so soon… **_**Fear **_**me. Fear the nightmare.**_

Astaroth began to laugh as Kilik turned to face the man he'd been fighting alongside only mere moments ago. Still in stance, he charged, whipping the Kali-Yuga around and then striking the new opponent at the side of his torso. The man jumped to the side thereafter, ignoring the stinging sensation, before furrowing his eyebrows.

_**He will join his crew.**_

Something was definitely wrong, the black-haired youth deduced, and he wanted to fix it quickly. The longer he was being preoccupied by this stranger, the less time he'd have to help out his crew – at least, those who were still alive. Biting his lip, he came at the youth, nunchakus striking the side of his neck – but he did not show pain or weakness on his visage. Instead, he attacked again and again and again, as though the staff was leading him through many circus rings.

_It must have something to do with the necklace, _he thought, dodging another horizontal strike.

With his mind made up, the man rolled out of the way of another attack and charged towards Astaroth, teeth tightly pushed together. He somehow found more energy and strength within himself when he saw the beast strike Kyam across the face as he lay on the floor. With a mighty shout, he jumped onto Astaroth's bulky thigh and propelled himself higher up, snatching the pendant from his other hand and kneeing him in the face thereafter.

Landing on the creaky pier, he began to run back towards the caped stranger, watching as Astaroth bolted the other way with the stray lizardman or two that remained, disorientated and hate-filled. Still caught up in the previous momentum, he ran back towards the mystery man, jumping over another horizontal strike, and kneed him in the chest, propelling him to the ground. He managed to slip the necklace back on before he got back up.

Quickly jumping off, he waited. The man was normal.

Kilik held his head. It was throbbing. He felt a little dizzy, but with steady breathing, it passed. A hand shot straight to his chest where another painful sensation suddenly rose – but he felt the Dvapara-Yuga around his neck once more, and all was relatively well. Exhaling, he stood to his feet, ignoring the little wobble thereafter, and looked around.

Everyone was either in hiding in the shops, or dead. There were so many bodies littering the dock that for a moment, in his weakness, he felt sick. Despite what Edge Master thought… Kilik never forgot what had happened at the Ling-Sheng Su Temple, nor what he had done to dear Xianglian. He still dreamt of it, and he still felt disgusted with himself and sick whenever the memories came. She still truly haunted him.

The scene was frighteningly similar, but he forced his emotions to shut off. Turning away, he looked back to the pirate ship that he was yet to board. The man was holding Kyam, whose hand was trembling in the air. He could not hear what he was saying, but he knew that he was dying. Kilik quickly deduced that the man he was fighting with was the Captain, and then he felt something shake inside of his stone core – he believed it to be that of pity.

Kyam soon lay still. The man looked lost. The man mourned. The man's fist trembled.

Soon enough, though, just like him, he shut everything off. He looked over his shoulder and spoke, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible – but even though Kilik did not know him and did not understand emotions too well, it was obvious to him that the man felt shattered, "Kyam told me that your name's Kilik. You want to head West."

"Kyam would be correct," he replied.

He stood and turned to face him wholly, tugging at his white jacket and lifting his head – he wanted to show that he was still strong, despite the damaging loss he'd just taken, "My name's Maxi. I was the Captain of this crew. I can take you West."

"Without help?" he inquired, a little confused, "Why would you want to help me when I just attacked you?"

Maxi grinned a little, closing his eyes as he turned back and began to walk up and onto his ship, "Because I want to see the world, and I _swear_ I _will_ kill Astaroth for what he has done to my men and my sworn brother…" It was only when he was on the boat again did he open his eyes and look at Kyam, honestly unsure of what to do. He cared for all of his crew, but Kyam… Kyam had been there since childhood.

Kilik noted the way that Maxi seemed to observe Kyam – it briefly reminded him of how he viewed Xianglian, before those emotions became strong and confusing. What did the Evil Seed call it again? It gave it a name… and he could not remember. _**Or perhaps you refuse to remember because of the pain it deals. It would shatter you.**_

_You have done enough for today, _he growled. Swinging his pack back over his shoulder, he approached the body of Kyam and lifted him. He glanced up at Maxi, who immediately turned away and headed elsewhere on the ship, trying to bury his pain again. His face blank, Kilik carried the man's body onto the ship, laying it on the wooden boards thereafter.

As he looked at the man's face, he was soon aware of Maxi standing him; so he remarked, "If he was so valuable to you… as a brother of sorts, as your first mate and as a fellow adventurer… I think it would be fitting if you buried him at sea so he could be closer to what he loved," he turned to look at the new acquaintance, trying to find a way to be supportive and understanding, but feeling like he was failing to do so, "Do you not agree?"

Maxi merely walked ahead, grabbing a rope and began to pull down on it.

* * *

><p>They had aimlessly travelled for many weeks. Maxi told Kilik stories of his life, his crew – he was very open. He was certain that one day it would be his downfall, though he hated that he thought that way. Many times the pirate inquired about his own life, but Kilik merely remarked that there was no story to tell, for the pages had been burned long ago.<p>

They were walking through another small town when Maxi suddenly stopped and grinned. He put an arm out before Kilik, causing him to stop as well, before subtly pointing towards a young woman he saw. He then commented lowly, "Daaamn, look at that. She's got legs from here to the heavens, haha."

Maxi may have seen a young woman with short, brown hair dressed in white and blue, but Kilik thought he was seeing a ghost. The face was far too familiar, and it made his insides churn. Soon enough, _she _was superimposed over the girl, and he thought he was going to throw up again – but he thought he was stronger than that, _**but you are truly a weakling, boy**_. There was a heavy and constant thudding in his head. He almost called out her name. The weight that the Evil Seed had placed on him felt as though it had all but vanished. He wondered if he had wings again. Maybe that entire ordeal was a nightmare –

"Hey, she's coming this way. Better close your mouth," Maxi remarked, ribbing him harshly and gesturing to his own in the hopes of snapping him out of that trance he'd fallen into, "You're gaping. _Really _badly, I might add."

He immediately straightened up, shut his mouth and tried to forget every image that came to mind that involved Xianglian. That meant growing up together, that meant sitting outside together, that meant that kiss, that night, those memories, _everything. _By the time the woman stood in front of them with a childish, sunny smile, Kilik continued to think of boulders. He continued to think of their strength and size, and how they could never be shifted by the weather, by man or by fate.

Edge Master would want him to be that boulder. Xianglian and all that was is merely rain. Soft, gentle – _rain._

"Hi!" the woman remarked, sticking out a hand to each man, "My name is Xianghua. I was just about to leave the village – are you guys travellers too?" a small nod, "Great! Let's all go together. I like making friends. What are your names?"

Maxi shook her hand firmly and responded with his name. Kilik turned his head away and began to walk, ignoring the shoots of pain that were resonating through his body, _Xianglian is rain. The Evil Seed is rain. That night is rain. These feelings are rain. All is rain. You are stone. You are unbreakable. __**You are **_**mine.**

"Don't mind him," Maxi said, beginning to follow and gesturing for Xianghua to do the same, "That's Kilik. Dunno much about him. He pretty much keeps to himself. Hell of a fighter, though, and he's got a good heart."

They continue to chatter behind him. Kilik looked to the ground, watching as stone turned into dirt, and as dirt turned into grass. The sun was beginning to set as they navigated through light bushland, and behind him, he heard Xianghua remark, "I'm sorry to hear about your crew, Maxi. It must've been a tragic event."

Maxi shrugged and then put his hands behind his head, still walking, "These things happen."

"Do not let your hatred for Astaroth consume you," she tucked some of her hair behind her ear and pulled her pack closer to her body, and for a moment, Maxi was silent, "Choose your destiny wisely. What you think might be right may turn out to be the wrong thing."

Maxi made a noise – Kilik couldn't tell what it was – before shifting the subject towards her, "What about you? Why are you travelling?"

"Teehee, don't tell anyone but… I'm a member of the Ming Imperial Guard back in China," she smiled and straightened up, "The Emperor has sent me out to find the Hero's Sword. You don't know it, do you?" the smile faded a little, "There's another name for it, but I don't recall what it is… Ooh, give me a moment! I'll remember! I'll remember!"

Kilik had stopped. Both Maxi and Xianghua passed him, but they soon noticed how he blankly stared at her, giving her the name, "Soul Edge."

"Yes, that's it! You know of it?"

Kilik resumed walking, passing the pair, and replied over his shoulder, "The sword is evil."

They both gave each other quizzical looks and thereafter remained silent for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Last chapter, thanks guys! I was going to divide this one but it felt weird that way so yeah. Enjoy, and thanks again!

* * *

><p><em>He'd seen Xianglian dance many times.<em>

_She was fond of the art and, in her spare time, strove to perfect every pirouette, every step and every pause. He would watch from the stairs – she was aware of his presence, of course – and she would continue to dance around the small fire, humming an improvised melody. At the end, she would curtesy and smile at him, "What do you think? Am I getting better?"_

_He smiled back and nodded, "I think so, yes."_

_She strode towards him and took his hands, pulling him to his feet. Kilik abided by the request and stood, tilting his head a little. He did not understand quite what she was trying to say or trying to ask of him at this point, so he monitored her face, gauging it for a reaction of some form. She smiled again – he smiled too – before tugging at his hands again, "Come stand by the fire, you must be cold over there."_

It was one thing to watch her dance in person… It was another to watch the memory in the fire.

Kilik had broken. The crack had spread quietly over time, but in the last week its process had accelerated until it cleaved him in two. He was resting his elbow on his knee, staring into the flames, and his hand was covering most of his mouth and cheek. He missed her so much, and there were still so many things he wanted to say to her and ask her.

He closed his eyes as he felt more tears crawl down his skin. Just for tonight, he'd break and remember. Every time he sealed off the real world, he would fall into a different part of his memory. There were so many bits and pieces to appreciate that he didn't know where to consciously start – he would just grab at whatever came at him first. Considering it was his turn to keep watch tonight, it was not the best thing to do – but he couldn't help it.

_She had been bullied again by one of the temple elders. That tender issue of family was brought up again, and he reminded her of just how filthy she was. Of just how much sin she brought into the world just by _existing,_ and that she would never be fit to take one of the Yugas. _

_But Xianglian trained hard everyday. She tried to better herself in the hope of clearing the stain that her parents had left – but this man, amongst many others, were always blinded by the progress she hoped she had made. She began to think it was useless – after all, blood was thicker than water. Maybe she'd never win._

_And then there were footsteps. She quickly rubbed her eyes, hoping that it was not apparent that she'd been crying, and turned to face the only person who ever seemed to care. Kilik stood there, arms dangling limply by his sides, and looked. He just looked, like he always did – to some it was unsettling, but to her it was comforting._

"_Has he been bothering you again?" he inquired. His voice betrayed his calm face – he was very angry._

"_Yes, but it doesn't matter."_

_Kilik grumbled something under his breath before approaching swiftly. He sat beside her and looked to the endless trees, pondering on what to say to her. After a few moments of quietness, he spoke again, his voice calm once more, "It doesn't matter what your parents did. You are beyond them."_

_For a second, he thought his hand would break, because she'd suddenly squeezed it so tightly. He tried to grip it with the same strength._

"_Kilik…"_

"Kilik."

He opened his eyes, wishing to hold onto the wisps that faded away – but his vision was blurry. The voice that had called him a second time was not Xianglian's, but if he hadn't of known her so well, he could've easily been mistaken. He stared at the fire again – he didn't want to come apart with someone watching, with someone _knowing_ – and he tried to focus on Edge Master's teachings again. He tried to forget once more.

**_I will not _allow_ you to forget._**

He… couldn't do it.

Xianghua frowned – it was very unlike him to be emotional, let alone crying. With little else to do, she sat beside him and moved to hold his hand. The touch sparked a sudden resistance against her – he ripped his hand away and held onto the Kali-Yuga, which was by his left, with both hands. With a small shrug – she could understand, they'd only known each other for three weeks after all – she brought her knees to her chest and sat beside him, waiting for him to settle down and be himself again.

Something she'd always been curious about was how he _knew_ that the Hero's Sword was evil. He had said it so convincingly that day that she had decided to accompany the pair to destroy it – perhaps this was her fate. Still, he never explained to them why – even Maxi was completely unaware. After seeing this, though… Maybe he knew from personal experience. Maybe it was best not to ask.

She cleared her throat and stuck her sword into the ground, "I'll keep watch now, okay? You go get some sleep."

He nodded, a little calmer, "Please don't tell Maxi."

"I won't tell a soul, I promise. Now, please go to sleep. It will be sunrise soon."

There was something awkward about the way Kilik looked at her. There was something even more awkward about the way he stroked her hair and murmured a heartfelt 'thank you' before standing and going to his place under the giant tree to sleep.

He could chase her image for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>There were <em>too many things<em> that Xianghua did that reminded him of Xianglian.

She would purse her lips to try and win an argument or favour, just like she did. She would wink at him, just like she did. She would spin around in a little circle and comment on how amazing the scenery is, just like she did. Kilik felt as though the lines were beginning to blur – as though Xianghua was no longer Xianghua, but that she was becoming Xianglian. That she was becoming the woman that he had murdered – or did he? – and that she never really left.

He'd caught himself about to say her name so many times.

They were travelling deeper into Europe, towards a castle that they'd heard of in their travels. Those who told them mentioned Soul Edge numerous times in addition to one called the Azure Knight, also known as Nightmare – so it seemed like a good place to begin.

Maxi pulled him aside from Xianghua's chipper chatter one day with a wicked grin after Xianghua made some comment that he didn't understand. After a few moments, he nudged him in the ribs and laughed, "You really are clueless. She digs you! She won't smile like that for me," she pulled some of her hair behind her ear and continued walking many metres ahead, "What about you? I think you like her too. You get this weird, faraway look in your eyes whenever you look at her. Don't hide it!"

He furrowed his eyebrows – the other man looked like he was ready to tease him for days to come, "Yes, she is a nice person and I like being around her. Why does that make it special?"

"Because you _liiike _her."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," he looked away and picked up the pace.

"You don – _what?_" he blinked several times before speeding to catch up, "What do you mean 'you don't understand'?" Maxi was absolutely baffled, particularly when Kilik's expression did not change, "How can you _not _understand, man? Don't you… You know… Love her?"

_The thing cringed, disgusted, _pained, **You love her.**

Kilik stopped dead in his tracks.

"Or like, feel like you're flying or somethin' whenever you look at her?"

_Rain. Stone. _"No. She does not make me feel like I have wings."

Xianglian's face appeared for a few moments before he carried on, his expression hardening. Maxi then inquired, "So, does this mean you won't get offended if I tell her how pretty she is and try to make a move on her? Are we cool on that?"

* * *

><p>Ostrheinsburg Castle.<p>

It was night time, and the cold wind was very bitter. Xianghua looked to the other two males, who merely stared at the building with what she assumed was discontent. If the Hero's Sword was here, then so was Kilik's past, and so was Astaroth. This would be the last part of their journey together, and she was unsure that she wanted this instance to mark the end of their friendship.

So she pressed, "What are we going to do after this?"

"Probably head back to the sea," Maxi replied with a nonchalant shrug, looking at her.

As expected, Kilik did not respond. He would return to Edge Master afterwards, though, as he promised.

They entered the castle in silence, weapons at the ready, and inwardly groaned at what they found. More golems, more lizardmen, more soldiers and slaves of the Azure Knight and Soul Edge. A loud war cry erupted from the beasts as they charged towards them, hoping to make quick work of the intruders – but they sorely misjudged them.

As the trio fought, they continued deeper into the castle, going up an intricate, spiral staircase. With a mighty strike, Kilik knocks four lizardmen into the railing, breaking some of it as their bodies went through. Now on the second floor, they quickly analysed their surroundings. There were still many opponents, but one particular opponent stood out like a sore thumb.

"Astaroth!" Maxi hissed, charging.

He did not hear the other two call out for him as he weaved past other opponents to deliver a strike to Astaroth's face. Reeling from the strike, he swung his axe horizontally, forcing the Japanese man to duck and then continue attacking. The memories of that day – losing his friends, losing Kyam – quickly rushed to the forefront of his mind. His only thought was retribution.

Kilik knew that and understood, beginning to lead Xianghua away, "Let's keep going. He can handle Astaroth on his own – besides, it is his fight."

Xianghua nodded, sidestepping around one enemy and slicing his throat open. Afterward, she kicked another particularly large lizardman – most likely the leader. The strike forced him to an angle – and then the Kali-Yuga came and struck him in his back and then his head. As they moved on, the foes seemed to pour behind them, intent on either attacking Maxi or watching Astaroth destroy him.

Finally, they were at the top of the staircase. Before them was a large room, empty aside from one lone warrior. He stood tall and proud, red eyes glaring out from a dark grey helmet. He looked like any normal knight, save for his right arm. It was extremely large and had two horns protruding out from the back of it, and only three fingers – or giant claws, rather. Xianghua was clearly disturbed by mutation and unwavering glower of the opponent – Kilik merely stepped forward.

"You are Nightmare," he stated, still as calm as ever.

Although he could not see his mouth, Kilik _swore _that Nightmare grinned darkly.

"You are the reason she is dead," he then said, slipping into stance as the knight approached, "You are the wielder of Soul Edge."

"And the taker of your _soul!_" he growled, swinging out the weapon with a mighty roar thereafter.

The sword came down heavily with a loud thud. Kilik had leapt to the side long before hand and extended his arm forward, hoping that the tip of the Kali-Yuga would strike the creature in his very heart. Nightmare twisted his body out of the way, causing him to miss. He reached out his deformed hand and shoved the youth back a few feet before raising the sword again, spinning it horizontally.

He could smell blood. Soul Edge had cut the youth.

Holding the wound, Kilik narrowed his eyes a little. Something was stirring in him, but for once, he couldn't tell if it was his own emotions or the Evil Seed. Quickly putting aside such thoughts, he gripped the Kali-Yuga with both hands again and held it forward, watching as the sword deflected off of the metal. He then leapt back a little and swept at Nightmare's feet, causing him to stumble and fall forward a little.

He then ran towards him, throwing himself into an air spin. His foot hit the back of Nightmare's head. Reacting quickly, he kicked the opponent again, only this time having the strike hit his chin, forcing his head up. Following that, he guided the Kali-Yuga in an upward direction, hitting Nightmare in the chin once again and making him go into the air. Three shorter attacks then came, sending him back to the ground.

Nightmare swiped at Kilik's legs before he got too close. The act caused him to jump back, avoiding the sharp claws – but it also gave the knight enough time to stand and resume battle. With a chuckle, he brought down Soul Edge vertically once more as a distraction. As he hoped, Kilik jumped to the right of the attack – and so, Nightmare seized him and began to constrict his throat with his deformed hand.

"There is no hope for the damned," Nightmare growled lowly.

Kilik wondered if he knew. He'd have to have known, right? Maybe he sensed it… Maybe he could see the future and knew that he would be here eventually. Maybe he knew what the Evil Seed had done to so many people, including himself. He hated that he wondered so much and that everything was seemingly becoming _**warped – distorted – just like that night and just like her. Remember.**_

_**I am in your mind again, stronger than ever. The root of the problem is right before you – you will not survive this day, even if you escape Nightmare's hold. You will **_**die, **_**and **_**I **_**will infest another. Who will be next?**_

In a flash of bright light, he saw her. Just for a moment.

A moment was enough.

Using all of the strength that was left in his body, Kilik raised the Kali-Yuga and struck Nightmare with it in the face. It hit its mark, but still sort of swerved off due to the curve in the metal. The impact made Nightmare release him, and just as he dropped him, he saw Xianghua perform a leaping kick and slash the beast down – she had run from across the room.

With a shout, Nightmare span around, Soul Edge sticking out. It hit Xianghua in the shoulder, causing her to stumble away. Soon, the red eyes were refocused on the last monk, who was again calmly in his stance. He was shaking a little – more from the pain than anything, for he was not nervous.

If he was damnation, then the boy was valour. He'll give him that.

Nightmare lumbered forward in an almost entirely untamed rage, his deformed hand sticking out to grab the opponent. Kilik dodged, but Nightmare anticipated the act and diagonally brought down Soul Edge – but he did _not _anticipate the second sidestep in the other direction. The fighter was a little cleverer than he thought –

And then, there – a sharp pain, pang, _burning _in his chest.

Kilik remained perfectly still, but smiled slightly. He had landed a purifying blow on the Azure Knight and had done what Edge Master asked of him. He had struck the source of his pain, hate, anger and the _reason _that Xianglian was not here. He may have felt very weak and tired right now, but he'd done it, and he was glad.

He stepped away shakily, allowing Nightmare to fall forward. As he fell, the large hand cut his foe across the chest and ripped off his Dvapara-Yuga, crushing it. Kilik felt severe weakness overcome him – the nausea was there again – and he felt light-headed as he heard Xianghua run to him and Nightmare hiss, his voice morphing near the end, "There is _no hope _for the _damned. __**Remember that!**_"

Xianghua caught him before he dropped all the way to the ground. She helped lower him to a kneeling position as Nightmare vanished before their eyes – but so did the scenery. The castle walls melted away, revealing a fiery replacement. Two pairs of eyes watched as everything continued to shift until they were in an ethereal realm.

Once everything stabilised, Kilik held his head and looked forward. At the opposite end of the arena was a being encased in flames. He wore a wicked smile and pointed directly at him. The entity felt extremely familiar, and it felt as though his throat was closing up, and he could feel his stomach churning. That thing there… that _**is the **_**true **_**form of Soul Edge – a physical form of the torment that ails you since that awful night, **_**Inferno. **_**Well, Kilik… Do I fit your imagination? Did you **_**really **_**think that Nightmare was the one?**_

He clenched his teeth and lowered his head, "Dammit…"

_**You truly are a fool, monk. But don't worry,**_ Inferno approached with Soul Edge in hand, _**When your heart stops beating, you can be with her again. **_

Before he had the chance to behead the monk, though, Xianghua stood before him, ready and waiting. Her sword began to glow, much to her confusion, but she spoke to Inferno anyway, "I will not allow you to slay any more innocent people! Prepare yourself!"

The light suddenly became blinding. Kilik shielded his eyes, and he could feel Inferno – the Evil Seed within – whatever it actually is, screech and hiss in distaste. He had never seen the weapon before nor knew of it. Edge Master never mentioned that there was a counterbalance to the evil sword at all. He slumped to the ground, the light almost being painful as the creature hissed inside of his mind, _**Soul Calibur? How did this wretch acquire the Holy Sword? Keep it away! Get **_**away **_**from me –**_

He shut his eyes tightly and just lay there with a hand over his mouth, half curled up on the ground, bleeding and sick. He listened to every collision, to every grunt, to every shout. He felt the ground vibrate below him the closer that they got, and then fade away to nothing. To and fro, Xianghua danced and fought, and all he could hear was _**me, screaming, bleeding, hating, raging like the untamed storm that **_**you **_**will one day become!**_

_Go away… _

He didn't know how long he blinded himself for. Reality was shut off visually, and all he could see was his memories again. He focused on his lost sworn sister – yes, that would be an appropriate title from now on, until he saw her once more – and he tried to hold onto the steady joy that she had always instilled in him while the battle raged. Xianglian stayed by his side, in his mind.

And then, a roar, and _**pain. I will **_**make **_**you feel this pain, I will **_**scar **_**you with my influence! **_

Kilik shouted out as his fingers clawed at the sides of his face. He could feel the Evil Seed's influence slowly withdraw to the back of his mind, and the room did not feel as warm as it had previously. The ground began to shake again, only more violently, and he could not hear Inferno's flames. Xianghua had won. She had defeated the monster.

There was a clang somewhere in the distance, and then soft footsteps coming closer to him, "Kilik! Come on, we have to get out!" But he was too weak to do anything other then hold his head, seize the Kali-Yuga beside him, and try and will away the pain. Xianghua bit her lip and lifted him to his feet, slinging his free arm around her shoulder, "Come on, walk!"

The steps were small, and the journey was great. He focused on his feet for a while, just the miniscule moves. He ignored her cries for Maxi, he ignored how worried she was about the events and how she left Soul Calibur behind to save him – he just wanted to survive. Whatever lay on the other side was not going to greet him today, and whatever life he had left, he'd try to live it.

He gripped her shoulder and kept going.

* * *

><p>"<em>You've learnt control," Xianglian smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, "I'm so proud of you."<em>

* * *

><p>Kilik woke and immediately noted the surroundings. They were in a town near the castle – specifically an inn – and he was on a bed. A hand shot up to his chest, where he noted the absence of the Dvapara-Yuga, but that his sanity remained. He hadn't killed anybody, there was no blood on his hands, and he felt… <em>good.<em>

Exhaling, he stretched about and stood to his feet. Straightening his clothes, he looked around the room for a moment, spotting Xianghua sitting on a stool by the window. It was early morning, judging by the sun. She turned her head, smiling when she realised that he was there, looking at her, "It's so pretty, isn't it?"

A nod, "Yeah. And fitting for a new day, a new… era."

"And you are well?"

"Best I've felt in a long time."

There was silence for many moments before she looked down, placing her hands in her lap, "I had to leave Soul Calibur behind to save you – a life is more important than a weapon. But on the way out… I could not find Maxi. There was not a trace of him, nor Astaroth. I think he might be dead…" she frowned and looked up, "I hope that is not the case."

Not sure of what else to say, Kilik chose to stay quiet. He broke his gazing and looked to his left, finding his pack and the Kali-Yuga. He grabbed the former, swinging it over his shoulder, and then the latter, holding it tightly.

Xianghua noted the seemingly vacant expression on his face. Even in his darkest moments, he never let his true feelings show, and it made things harder for her. She had grown fond of him throughout the journey and did not want to part from him – but the way that he was standing now… She frowned a little, speaking, "You're leaving."

"It is time for me to go back to my master," he replied, looking at her eyes.

They were not… the same.

He felt lighter.

He spoke again, only softer, "I need to train some more."

Xianghua smiled a little, "I understand. Until next time, then."

Kilik bowed a little in a silent farewell. He turned and began his journey home. Edge Master would be eager to hear of his success and to train him more so. For once, his life did not look or feel as bleak. Here he was without the Dvapara-Yuga, and he was okay. He could feel the Evil Seed niggling in the back of his mind, but not once did it choose to dart forward and torment him. He liked this.

He met two great people along the way after years of singular social interaction. He hoped Maxi would be okay, because he was such a good, free spirit. He lived for himself, for adventure, for the experience itself. He wanted to take away the lessons that Maxi had given him and live for his future, not his past. He wanted to remember that sometimes it was okay to break that stony persona and laugh.

The brash wave that crashed against the rocky shoreline.

Xianghua, though, puzzled him. He struggled to draw a line. He struggled to understand. He thought that she sometimes looked at him the same way he used to look at _her, _and it felt unsettling because he swore there were moments where he saw somebody else. Her love – he understood now, maybe not entirely but enough – really shone through in her personality, and like Maxi, she was a free spirit.

The gentle wind that would course through the crevasse in the cliff's side.

He who would never bend to the will or influence of another again – only his own.

He could never love her, because she was not Xianglian.


End file.
